


We See Kites

by Whoneedsleepanyway



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoneedsleepanyway/pseuds/Whoneedsleepanyway
Summary: (Part of Secret Santa Gift)Laurent has been living his whole life alone in middle of a forest with his uncle dropping every now and then with some supplies for him to eat, paint and of course books. He has never met anyone else other than his uncle and that would have been but he was singing on his balcony and there was a certain someone who could not stop themselves and climbed all the way up.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	We See Kites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5ay0nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ay0nara/gifts).



> Merry Christmas. And I hope the new year will be full of happiness and amazing moments. I hope you find books so amazing that you can't help but fall in love again and again.
> 
> Now, I appologize because this story is a last minute deal. I had so much more to add and I will add it gradually and I hope you enjoy the story.

“You have a lovely voice.” 

The words startled him and he quickly jumped from his seat, trying to find the source of the voice.

“By the wall,” the voice called out again and he took one of his potted plants and walked by the railings of the balcony. And sure enough there was one man who was climbing up, reaching till his balcony. He looked down again and back at the man who was climbing, it was mind blowing. Forgetting the potted plant in his hand and potential for any danger, he asked, “Did you really climb all the way?”

The man, who was still on the wall, shrugged. 

After a while, he asked, “Can I come up? Or I just came all the way here to hear you, see you and then try to go on in my life trying to find someone like you.”

He laughed but waved him over. In a swift motion, the man jumped and was in the balcony beside him. 

“Damen,” the man said forwarding his hand.

“Laurent,” he said, shaking his hand. 

Damen, slowly turned his hand and raised Laurent’s hand, kissing his knuckles softly, “A pleasure. Your name is just as beautiful and lovely as your looks and your voice.”

Laurent blushed and fidgeted with his clothes. He looked down again and said, “You really climbed all the way? It is impressive.”

Damen scratched his hair and said, “It is nothing.”

A silence passed between them where Damen looked around and Laurent looked at Damen.  
“So,” Damen said, “Do you live here? Alone? In the middle of nowhere?”

“I’ve always lived here,” Laurent said shrugging. He turned and leaned forward and looked at the vast forest in front.

Damen mimicked the action and said, “It is kind of peaceful here. It is so calm here. And silent.”

Laurent nodded. “Sometimes, too silent.”

Damen turned to look to him. Laurent could feel his gaze but didn’t turn.

“Tell me,” Laurent said, facing Damen a little, “How is it out there?”

“Different,” Damen said, trying to find the perfect word, “It isn’t as quiet as it is here. And there aren’t so many trees. Like, if I see from here, all I can see is trees and sky. It isn’t  
like that out there.”

“But,” Laurent shook his head, “How is it? How big are the houses? Do they really have different types of pies? And are there witches who eat skin?”

“Eat skin?” Damen laughed. His head fall back as he laughed, making Laurent blush. He shook his head, his hair falling on his face. 

“Sorry,” Laurent mumbled. 

Damen turned to face him. he could not see his face, he raised his hand and tucked his hair behind his ears, “Your hair are so soft.”

Laurent’s face was now not covered by his hair and there was nothing that could hide the way his skin got that reddish hue.

“Where did you hear it?” Damen asked with a smile on his face.

“I read about it,” Laurent said slowly, shifting his weight from side to side.

“No,” Damen said, “The witches don’t eat skin but they do curse. At least that is what I’ve been told. And yes, the houses are big. Sometimes small as well. It depends really. But the castle is the tallest building in this kingdom.  
There are so many different flavours of pie. It actually depends on which fruit and which flavours you enjoy. I enjoy with honey, caramel and strawberry.”

Laurent took all that with hungry eyes. He didn’t say anything, gulping twice.

“You really never left this place?” Damen asked.

Laurent nodded.

“And you live here alone?”

He nodded again.

“Why?” Damen asked.

He shrugged.

Damen turned and looked towards the house. 

“How do you have so many things, if you don’t leave?”

Laurent turned, “My uncle visits me once a week and gives me them. He brings me food and paints and books. And if I have been good pies.”

“You have been good?” Damen asked, “What can you do that is bad? You stay here alone.”

Laurent shrugged.

Damen turned, “Don’t you ever want to leave?”

Laurent was silent for a while, “Sometimes, I do. But my uncle forbid me.”

“Why?” Damen asked.

“He said that the world isn’t a good place for me.”

Damen made a face, “That’s not true. There are amazing things out there.”

Damen saw longing on Laurent’s face as he looked out. But all that was visible was trees. 

“Do you want to go out?”

Laurent whipped his head and faced Damen. Laurent gulped before shaking his head, “He will not be happy if I disobeyed him.”

“When was the last time he was here?”

“Today morning,” Laurent said, “He bought me 3 new books and a different instrument for my music.”

Damen smiled, “So, what if we went out for some time and come back? You said he comes once in a week and he was already here today. He doesn’t have to know.”

Laurent was silent but Damen could see him. He was sure his mind was racing. 

“Can we see kites?”

“Kites?” Damen repeated.

“I see them flying in the sky. They have different shapes and coulours. They are so beautiful.”

“You have never seen them before?” Damen asked.

Laurent made a face, “I have. I see them flying all the time.”

Damen laughed, “That’s not what I meant. But yes, let’s go. We will not only see kites but I will teach you how to fly them.”

“And pie?” 

Damen laughed a loud and said, “Yes. And pies. We will fly kites and eat pies.”

Laurent smiled but after a moment, his smile vanished and he said, “I can’t. Uncle keeps the door locked from out.”

Damen shrugged, “We can go down from here.”

“I am not jumping from here,” Laurent screamed, “I don’t want to die.”

“No one is dying,” Damen said, “And I can easily help you getting down.”

Laurent looked back from the ground and back to Damen. After a while, he nodded.

“Great,” Damen clapped his hands, “Now, do you have some ropes around here?”

Laurent nodded and crossed the balcony. Damen followed him.

Laurent went deep in other room while Damen just stooped dead. He looked around and he had his mouth open looking around. 

When Laurent returned with some ropes and a satchel crossed on his shoulders, he found Damen still standing there with his mouth open. 

“What’s wrong?” Laurent asked crossing his arms.

"Noting," Damen said. "Did you read all of this books?" 

Damen turned around. He could see so many books. In fact that's all he could see. He could not keep awe out of his face. 

Laurent smiled, shrugging and said, "Yes. Some more than once." 

Damen smiled looking around one more time, before forwarding his hand, “Give me the rope.”

Laurent dutifully gave him the rope and Damen quickly tied rope on his waist and Laurent followed him. Damen sat on the railing of the balcony and motioned for Laurent to climb on his back.

Laurent gulped but did what Damen asked. 

Damen tied the part of rope securely on Laurent and slowly started to move down. 

Laurent had clutched Damen tightly and had his eyes shut. If he was going to die, he didn’t want to see any of it. 

Damen slowly whispered, "Open your eyes."

Laurent opened them and the first thing he realized was the difference. He saw the world from the top of the tower everyday. It was very different from down here. 

"You didn't die," Damen smiled as he untied the ropes.

"I suppose not," Laurent said, "But I think it was obvious. You are like a giant animal."

The two of them laughed.

Laurent looked around, he could see nothing much but trees but there was a huge difference. From up there, he could see their branches and leaves; from down here, the trunks. He closed his eyes for a moment and took deep breath. He opened his eyes and turned, only to find Damen staring him. He blushed. 

“Kites?” Laurent prompted.

And Damen chuckled, “Kites.”

Damen held out his hand and Laurent held it. Damen led the way. They walked in a slow pace, with Laurent pausing every now and then to look around, asking questions which Damen answered patiently. They had walked quite a while when Damen realised Laurent had been awfully silent in last 10 minutes.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Laurent said and shook his head repeating, “Nothing.”

Damen looked side-ways towards him and said, “Worried about your Uncle?”

Laurent nodded but didn’t speak much. 

Damen didn’t push it. 

After a while, Laurent asked, “What were you doing near my home?”

“I wanted to go somewhere, where no one could find me or recognise me. Jungles seemed like a good place.”

Laurent looked stunned but nodded. 

There was silence again when Damen pointed towards the small cottage in corner. 

“We’ll stay here for the night.”

Laurent looked visibly excited. But he turned and asked, “Is there someone who stays there? Who does this belong to?”

Damen said, “This is for anyone and everyone. This was build here, so that anyone who passes can rest here for some time.”

Laurent nodded and followed Damen. 

Damen opened the cottage easily. Laurent followed him in and looked around. The place was small. Smaller than his place but it was cozy. He saw the small kitchen in a corner and there were two couches in the living room. There was also a fireplace. He saw staircases that lead up, which he was sure where bedrooms were. 

“This is perfect,” Laurent said.

Damen nodded. And passed him a glass of water. 

Laurent drank a sip but coughed. Damen patted his back.

“The water is so cold,” Laurent spoke with chatter of his teeth.

Damen laughed, “The water comes directly from the stream, so it is cold.”

Laurent kept the unfinished glass back and walked to explore further. He would see something, smile and move ahead. Sometimes he would pick things,slowly as if in awe. After a while, Damen cleared his throat. 

“We should sleep. Tomorrow, we will leave early.”

“Kites,” Laurent whispered.

“Yes, Kites.”Damen smiled.

He pointed towards the door on left and said, “I’ll take this one, you can take the right one.”

Laurent nodded and opened the door.

The next morning, they woke up early and left the cottage. The walk towards the village was thrilling. They would talk, tease and ask each other question. While, Damen’s questions were limited to asking him about how he would live and how many books he read; Laurent asked him about anything and everything, which Damen could sometimes answer. Sometimes he couldn’t.

They soon reached the quaint town which held the kite festival. And they were almost on perfect time. The festival had begun, so if you looked up, there were some kites already flying up. Laurent just stood there and stared up the sky looking at those beautiful kites flying up there. Damen pulled him aside and they lay down on the grass observing the colourful sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Laurent chocked. 

Damen pretended not to notice the high pitched voice and simply brushed his hand against Laurent’s. After a while, Damen asked, “Do you want to fly them?”

“I don’t know how,” Laurent admitted.

“I’ll teach you,” Damen said and quickly stood up. He forwarded his hand and Laurent took it. 

They smiled as they took some kites.


End file.
